


第二杜普雷

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Summary: 女装，对不起！我又写了女装！一辆小三轮，不是什么高级车车。





	第二杜普雷

**Author's Note:**

> 女装，对不起！我又写了女装！一辆小三轮，不是什么高级车车。

“叮咚”

沙发上的金珉奎抬起脚轻轻的蹭了蹭徐明浩的小腿，直到对方感觉到了痒意并从书本里茫然的抬起头。

“叮咚”

又是一声，门铃在响。

家里负责应门的一直都是徐明浩，倒也不是什么涉及家庭地位，需要情感调节的事。单纯因为金珉奎只要在家里就不爱穿衣服。

各种材质的睡衣都给他买过了，但自然人金珉奎全拒绝了。

非要感受灵魂上的解放。

没办法，只好门铃一响，徐明浩就去开门。

假如来的是朋友，他还要负责在玄关拖住对方大着嗓门进行简单对话。金珉奎就不管在哪里，趁机飞快一个原地起跳冲进卧室，换了睡衣再人模人样的出现。

这么久了，其他朋友也没发现端倪，可见大家智商都在一个水平线上。

赤贫线。

徐明浩这次也熟练的从沙发上爬起来去开门。转身回来的时候手里抱着一个快递包裹。

金珉奎老老实实坐着打游戏，眼神却追了过来：“明浩买了什么？”

徐明浩直接跪在玄关前的地板上徒手开始拆。

他背对着客厅，金珉奎看不清他手里的动作。

拆开包装以后，掏出来了一个盒子。盒子里面是本书一样的东西。看着封面，他顿了一下，然后又把东西塞了回去。转过身去向金珉奎挥了挥手里的盒子：“公司里寄来的宣传册，上个季度的。”

金珉奎看着盒子上印着的熟悉的标志，是两个人一起设计的M&M。

小时候两个人说好的包含彼此的梦想超额实现，现在已经做了老板。M&M成功以后，退居十八线，每天呆在家里养生。只有公司还时不时寄来这些东西，象征性地给老板们做做汇报。

他习以为常的点点头，拍了拍沙发，示意徐明浩再坐回来陪他。谁知道徐明浩没理他，拿着盒子往楼上走，看着像是书房的方向。

金珉奎盯着他通红的耳朵直到人消失在视线里。

这就有点反常了。

等到徐明浩从楼上下来的时候，耳朵上的热度还没散，垂着眼睛不看他。走过来接着坐在金珉奎身边，把刚才的书又捡起来，然而好长时间都没有翻一页。每隔几秒就从书页上方自以为隐蔽的偷偷瞄他一眼。看上去整个人都明显的被一种叫做羞窘的情绪包裹着。

金珉奎装作没有留意到的样子，仰躺进他怀里，举起了游戏机。

感受到徐明浩一瞬间紧绷然后又放松下来，金珉奎的好奇心在身体里嘟咕嘟咕的充气，整个人都临近爆炸边缘。徐明浩自然的伸手过来，有一下没一下理着他的头发，痒意从额头蔓延到心脏里，一下又一下的轻轻的挠他。

盒子里到底是什么？

好奇心不仅对猫有危险，对狗狗也是。金珉奎满脑子都是那个盒子里的东西，吃饭睡觉都不香了。

但两个人日常就黏在一起，他根本没有机会去偷偷“寻宝”。

这天，徐明浩早早开始预约全身按摩，选择人数的时候，他问金珉奎要不要一起去。

好机会！

金珉奎躺在床上哼哼唧唧的不起来，差点在拉扯间演变成床上运动以后，徐明浩只好独自出门。

然而他前脚刚出门，金珉奎后脚就从床上跳起来，往书房里冲。看了一眼，平时放宣传册的书架上根本没有这个盒子，也没有徐明浩宣称的上个季度宣传册。

他开始兴致勃勃的进行地毯式全面搜查，终于在书桌底下的空隙里找到了。

金珉奎一瞬间又惊又喜，简直要焚香沐浴净手，完整的一套准备动作下来再开箱了。

打开以后，出人预料的是确实是一本宣传册，只不过是秋季的新品，全线产品还在制作中，尚未发售。金珉奎有点疑惑，这有什么可藏的呢？他顺手翻了一下，然后不可置信的举近了仔细观察，接着直直地定在了原地。

他飞快的一页又一页翻完了整本，发现确实只有一张照片里的模特是徐明浩。

这本来没什么新奇的，M&M刚成立的时候，他们两个也做过产品的模特，后来公司越发展越好，从粉丝经济转型以后，两个人就渐渐的放手了。无良员工们依然天天惦记老板，每次有新品都要先问他俩能不能做一次模特。这次大概是宣传部又来磨徐明浩，可以想像，他心一软就答应了。

犹豫就会败北，心软就是白给。

这系列，都是女装。

怪不得徐明浩不好意思拿给他看。

理解是理解，同情是同情，快乐也是真的快乐，看却只能偷偷看。

再一次郑重的把书捧起来的时候，金珉奎开始觉得自己刚才真的应该焚香沐浴净手的。

虽然整本宣传册里只有一页徐明浩的照片，但可耻的被印在了扉页。成为了一张黏在封皮上，折了三折，可以完全展开的画报。甚至沿着边缘的切割线可以完整的撕下来。

金珉奎开始替手下员工的机智想法鼓掌，然后立马又因为自己这个时候还能停下来想别的给自己点赞。

照片里的徐明浩只有一个背影和微微转头露出来的半个侧脸，微卷的刘海柔软的搭在额前。这些已经足够让金珉奎认出他来了。

他穿着法式的深红色碎花连衣裙，裙子不长，裙摆落在膝盖上面。看上去像坐在低矮的榻榻米上，光裸的长腿撇在一边。裙子就像特意给他订制的一样，服帖的包裹住他，然后在细腰那里一收。后面的裙摆被他坐在身下，他人瘦腰窄，只有屁股上有肉。一坐直以后，裙子被绷起来。腰间的曲线就一路向下流畅的连接到臀，从背后看像一把优雅又昂贵的大提琴。上身领口开的很低，能看到凸起来的肩胛骨，修长的脖子上松垮的系着一条红色的蕾丝chocker。再仔细看，他的脚趾上还涂着同色的指甲油，羞怯的蜷缩着。照片里的他没有什么多余的动作，就是安安静静地坐着。阳光照下来，在他身上切割出阴影，一半天真一半色情。

金珉奎眼下实在不太好，他只能默默深呼吸调节生理变化。他能想像以徐明浩的性格，指甲油肯定是不好意思让别人涂的。一想到他被包裹在这样的裙子里，蜷起腿来涂指甲油，涂到另一边不顺手的地方，一定会被更用力的叠起来。涂好了以后，大概还会绷直脚背，端详好不好看，金珉奎就更硬了几分。

一本宣传册，他反复开合，封皮都有点皱了。最后还是小心翼翼的沿着切割线把扉页撕下来，然后悄悄的把盒子放回原处。

他拿着手里的扉页，来回踱步。最后还是一边默念“我是坏蛋”一边拨出了一个电话。

临近晚上，结束按摩后身心愉悦的徐明浩到家了。他震惊的发现金珉奎穿了睡衣。

这套银色的丝绸睡衣还是他很久以前逛街的时候买的，买的时候就是看到了觉得喜欢，想象中金珉奎穿在身上一定很帅，完全不记得对方根本不爱在家里穿任何衣服。

睡衣刚买回来的时候，金珉奎象征性的穿了两天哄他开心，后来就只有家里偶尔来客人的时候才能见到他穿。眼下他不仅一套都好好的穿在身上，睡袍的带子也系在腰间。他蜷坐在沙发里打游戏，头发向后撩过去，露出来光洁的额头。鼻梁上还架着一副圆形的平光镜。

徐明浩见惯了自然人状态下的金珉奎，一下子有点被帅到。也顾不上思考他今天怎么想的，换下鞋以后，不自觉地就往他身边凑。金珉奎从他进门以后就把游戏机放下了，笑着看他走过来：“明浩回来了？”

徐明浩点点头没说话，蹭上沙发歪进他怀里，仰着头看他。越看越觉得自己眼光真好，合法男友真帅！看着看着就忍不住凑上去亲他下巴。金珉奎就自然的低下头和他接吻，气氛正好的时候，门铃响了。

徐明浩条件反射的要起身，结果被金珉奎按住了。

快递员第一次见到这个家里的另一个男主人，反复确认了身份，才把快递交给他。

整个过程中徐明浩的眼神一直跟着金珉奎转，又乖又懵，像只拿小鱼干钓着的猫。

小鱼干很快就回到他身边，手里抱了一个盒子。坐在沙发边的地板上开始拆快递。徐明浩转了个身翘起小腿来趴在沙发上看着他。

还是熟悉的盒子，印着M&M。

打开的一瞬间，刚看到里面的东西，徐明浩就要跑。

他从沙发上撑起身子正准备爬起来，结果被金珉奎一把握住脚踝，整个人覆盖上去重新把他压了回去。这么多年来，他还是这么瘦，单只脚踝一把就能握在手里。

金珉奎发现他脚趾甲上的指甲油没有被彻底擦干净，边缘带着一圈红，衬着被攥红的脚腕，说不出来的色情。

徐明浩使劲儿挣了挣，金珉奎就压的更紧了一些。直到他像格斗比赛里一样示弱的拍了拍沙发，金珉奎才松开他。他把头埋进沙发靠枕里，露出来的只有红的要滴血的耳朵。

金珉奎把盒子里的裙子拎了出来，手从T恤里伸进去在他腰侧上下抚摸，头也低下去，咬着他耳朵哄他让他换上。

两个人在床上经常玩的很疯，徐明浩害羞是害羞，但如果好好哄的话，也是什么都会做的类型。

现在他虽然不好意思，但也开始乖乖的脱衣服。只是无论如何裙子他都不要自己穿。金珉奎就只好像照顾小朋友一样，让他伸直胳膊，自己兜头给他套上，然后连带腰侧的拉链也一起拉了上去。

裙子穿上以后，徐明浩无措的把腿交叉着叠在一起。裙摆被夹在腿间，从腰到屁股绷出来一道漂亮的曲线。金珉奎第一次见到这条裙子的正面，领口一路开到胸前，非常方便他直接把手伸进去揉捏徐明浩的胸。

他力气有点大，外加他正把头埋在对方的颈间，拿虎牙研磨着锁骨。徐明浩有些难耐的往外推拒他，金珉奎就把头抬起来，眼镜现在掉在他鼻尖，他从眼睛上方热情洋溢的盯着他。徐明浩一瞬间有点意乱情迷，他自己主动抬高一条腿，勾在金珉奎腰上，搂着他的脖子把人带下来接吻。

金珉奎只是安抚的亲了亲他，然后徐明浩就在迷蒙的眼神里看着他直起了身。

金珉奎坐起来以后把睡袍的腰带抽了出来，银色的丝绸腰带在徐明浩脚腕上缠了两圈以后被勒紧了系住，另一段绑在他同侧的手腕上，绑的很紧，腰带有点短，他只要一抬手，脚腕就被一同拉起来。徐明浩只好用力把腰塌下去，才勉强不会感觉紧绷。

金珉奎却握住他的两只手按在头上，小腿跟着一起被提了起来，他为了让自己舒服一点，大腿也张的更开了，整个人像一张被拉直了的弓。得亏他多年跳舞，腰软筋拉得开，被摆成这个姿势也承受得住。裙子在动作间蹭的更往上了，勉强遮到大腿根。

金珉奎再一次压下来的时候，徐明浩叼着他耳朵提醒他：“避孕套。”金珉奎不动，依然细细密密的亲他，只是胳膊一伸，从沙发底下连带润滑剂一起捞了出来。

果然是早有预谋，徐明浩愤愤的咬了他一口。

润滑剂是徐明浩挑的，哈密瓜味。德国进口，很贵很小的一只。买的时候徐明浩坐在电脑前，自己嘀嘀咕咕的按鼠标下单：“反正是给我用，我当然要买最好的。”

起先金珉奎觉得和自己结婚的是青蛙王子，后来才发现，分明是豌豆公主。娇贵的很！年纪小的时候，练习室的地板，储藏间的纸箱，狭窄的卫生间，这些地方都做过。现在非说自己年纪大了，一定要在舒服柔软的地方做，这次这样压着他做，做完以后又要哄。

眼下豌豆公主就已经很不满意了。哼哼唧唧的扭腰，嫌沙发不够软。金珉奎只好半搂住他，力都压在自己身上。

润滑剂被金珉奎挤在徐明浩手上，他的手指又细又长，非常适合给自己扩张。融化的哈密瓜被粘稠的糊在他手上，金珉奎伸过手来握住他湿漉漉的手，带着他往后面伸。克服过刚开始插入的不适感以后，徐明浩开始就着甜腻的哈蜜瓜味一起软着嗓子喊他：“珉奎，进来吧。”

徐明浩被进入的时候是一个非常累的姿势，快感和疲惫一起击中他，他眼泪都快被逼出来了。他只能尽力搂着金珉奎的肩膀，求他慢一点。但他手抬起来以后，绑住的腰带提起脚踝，腿就被打得更开。更方便金珉奎动作。

裙摆在两个人动作间上上下下的磨蹭着，他自己腾不出手来疏解，只好把自己更用力的往金珉奎怀里塞。脚尖也被破绷直了，边缘红色的指甲油在动作间好像蹭掉了一点。

最后做完以后，徐明浩一点力气也没有了。裙子皱的像一朵干花，颓靡的堆在他腰间。他平复着喘息想，今天的按摩算是白做了。

金珉奎把豌豆公主从沙发里捞起来，做了清洁，吹好头发，放在了他的“100层床垫”上。徐明浩全程昏昏欲睡，他就也不会知道在他睡着以后，主妇力十级的金珉奎下楼把裙子捡了起来，塞进洗衣机里。

夜晚的微风把晾在阳台上的裙子吹的鼓了起来，像一面招展的旗。这面旗轻轻的摇晃了起来，叹了口气说：“哦，爱情。”


End file.
